Pokuta
by nika0645
Summary: Splunąłem na swoje odbicie i zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. Uderzyłem w zwodnicze lustro i obserwowałem, jak sypie się w miliony drobnych kawałków. Tak jak moja rodzina... Tak jak moja siła woli... Tak jak Edward. One-shot. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.


_**Od tłumaczki: **_Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _"Repentance"_ autorstwa _Saiyachick_, które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie _(s/3675817/1/Repentance)_. Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do sagi "Zmierzch" naszej wspaniałej Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>From translator:<strong>_ This is the translation of _"Repentance"_ by _Saiyachick_, which can be found in English on this website _(s/3675817/1/Repentance)_. She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of "Twilight", which belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>BrunuhVille – Broken Bonds<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot: Pokuta<strong>

Spojrzałem na patrzące się na mnie odbicie.

Żałosne.

Niski warkot wydarł mi się z gardła, kiedy pomyślałem o tym, co wydarzyło się zeszłej nocy. Mogło być to uniknione, ale, niestety, wszystko zrujnowałem. Zrujnowałem ich. Przynosiłem tej rodzinie wstyd. Miałem nadzieję, że z czasem wszyscy będą potrafili mi wybaczyć – o ile będę w stanie najpierw zrobić to samo ze sobą.

Było mi niedobrze, kiedy spojrzałem w lustro. Karygodne. Żądza ludzkiej krwi przesłoniła mi oczy. Było mi potwornie źle za każdym razem, kiedy przypominałem sobie tą noc. Co za wspaniały sposób na świętowanie urodzin.

Ku mojej niechęci, byłem w stanie odtworzyć każdy detal. Zaczęło się wystarczająco niewinnie – wesoły śmiech Belli, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Rosalie, Emmett i ja kupiliśmy jej nowe stereo. Wtedy _to _się wydarzyło.

Tak jakby czas stanął w miejscu. Śmiech. Odgłos rozdzierania papieru. Pojedyncza kropla krwi. Niespodziewanie poczułem, jak wystrzelam w stronę Belli. Zapach jej świeżej, kwiecistej krwi podpalał moje gardło. Usłyszałem, jak Edward ryczy z wściekłości i osłania przede mną brunetkę. Zderzenie naszych ciał. Pragnienie wypicia z niej co do kropli wzrosło, kiedy szkło, w którym wylądowała Bella, wbiło się w jej skórę i rozlało więcej cennej krwi.

Słyszałem, jak warczę i kłapię zębami, próbując zatopić się w jej delikatnej skórze, póki nie zostały wykrzyczane rozkazy. Poczułem, jak szarpie mnie żelazny ścisk rąk Emmetta. Kiedy Rosalie i Emmett mnie odciągali, moje spojrzenie na krótką chwilę spotkało się ze spojrzeniem Alice.

To wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiłem. Wyraz jej oczu rozdarł mnie na pół. Jej twarz wykrzywiona była w bólu i żalu. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się na zewnątrz, moje ciało zalało poczucie winy i zacząłem się trząść. Chciałem do niej dostrzec i wyrazić skruchę… ale nie mogłem.

Chwilę później zjawił się Edward. Mogłem sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak wyglądałem. Emmett rzekł, że byłem dziwny – zupełnie inny, niż wtedy, kiedy polowaliśmy. Pożerało mnie poczucie winy. Próbowałem pomówić z Edwardem, ale słowa nie dosięgnęły moich ust. Powiedział, że mi wybaczył, ale mogłem wyczuć wszechobecne napięcie i urazę, jaką do mnie czuł. To wtedy usłyszałem, jak Edward mówi do nas grobowym głosem. Jego ton był surowy, kiedy rozkazał nam spakować się i odejść. Domyśliłem się takiego obrotu spraw.

Następnego dnia byłem z moją rodziną w Denali. Dalej nie mogłem bezpośrednio rozmawiać ani z Alice, ani z nikim innym. Nie mogłem nawet spojrzeć Esme i Carlisle'owi w oczy. Kiedy spytałem o Edwarda, Alice powiedziała, że pozostał z Bellą. Wzruszyłem ramionami i pomyślałem, że sytuacja jest tymczasowa. Po mojej _rehabilitacji _wszyscy powrócą do Forks. Myliłem się. Edward przybył kilka dni później. Spodziewałem się, że wypowie datę powrotu do miasteczka, póki nie poczułem, jak w mgnieniu oka zmienia się panująca atmosfera.

Kiedy Edward znalazł się w pobliżu, poczułem, jak zalewa mnie fala ciężkiej udręki. Pod wpływem tak silnych emocji moje ciało zaczęło się trząść. Spojrzałem Edwardowi w oczy. Były puste. Ani śladu mieszkającej zazwyczaj w jego topazowym spojrzeniu iskierki. To wtedy mnie to uderzyło.

Nie wracamy do Forks.

Edward nie odezwał się. Udał się prosto do swojego pokoju i przez kilka dni przebywał w kompletnej izolacji, jedynie od czasu do czasu wymykając się na polowanie. Kiedy tej nocy przeszedłem obok jego pokoju, usłyszałem ciężki szloch. To był Edward. Posłuchałem uważniej i usłyszałem inny, odległy płacz desperacji i zdałem sobie sprawę, że była to Alice. Prowadzili intensywną konwersację.

Usłyszałem, jak Edward mówi Alice, by powstrzymała się od widzenia i sprawdzania, co u Belli. Wytłumaczył, że obiecał brunetce, że nigdy więcej już nas nie zobaczy. Usłyszałem, jak ciche jęki Alice wzmocniły się po wszczęciu kłótni z miedzianowłosym. Nie mogłem już dłużej tego znieść. Mój umysł wirował bez kontroli. Co ja zrobiłem? Kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, jak wielki ból przyniosłem wszystkim, zatraciłem się w ciemną otchłań nieszczęścia i depresji.

To tak tutaj skończyłem, patrząc się na znajdującą się przede mną haniebną twarz. Moją twarz.

Nieważne, jak często wszyscy mi mówili, że nie była to moja wina, to wiedziałem, że nie jest to prawdą. Byłem jedyną osobą, która tamtej nocy próbowała zamordować Bellę. Z jakiej przyczyny? Miałem zamiar zabić partnerkę, miłość mojego brata… po co? Pragnienie krwi. Przez zakazanie widzenia Belli zdołałem strasznie skrzywdzić moją rodzinę. Może i Edward im to rozkazał, ale to ja byłem przyczyną.

Skrzywdziłem moją rodzinę przez coś tak podłego i odrażającego. Jedynym humorem, którego nie zdołałem zniszczyć, był humor Rosalie. To nic nie mówiło. Ukłucie żalu wstrząsnęło moim ciałem, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie zdążyłem osobiście przeprosić Belli.

Było już dla mnie za późno.

Splunąłem na swoje odbicie i zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. Uderzyłem w zwodnicze lustro i obserwowałem, jak sypie się w miliony drobnych kawałków.

Tak jak moja rodzina…

Tak jak moja siła woli…

_Tak jak Edward._


End file.
